Wilted Cherry Blossom: Tears in the Rain
by animecrazy
Summary: I'm ba-ack!!! Anyway, this IS a deathfic. Only about a chap long. Read how THEY weep. Hehe...R+R!!


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Ahh... my second fanfic. But my first CCs fic. Sakura dies and Syaoran and the cards weep. That's it. Anyway, this is a very short one. Only about 1 chapter long. Hehe...Gomen if it's too short. I'm making two CCS fics at the same time!! Hehe... anyways, again...reviews definitely appreciated. If I got lots of positive reviews...well, I gonna post the other one. Which is pretty cool. Ja!!

Wilted Blossom: Tears in the rain

The great battle was over. 

Only two people survived.

_Barely _survived.

The great card mistress, 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto was wounded. 

Blood was dripping everywhere. 

Syaoran was with her. As wounded was Sakura was.

Dragging herself, Sakura reached a tall Cherry Blossom tree. She reached out her hands and touched one wilted blossom.

"My time has come..." she whispered to herself, with tears strolling down her cheeks. 

Her strength was weakened. 

Unable to support her weight, her legs gave in.

Sakura staggered. 

Then she collapsed.

Syaoran caught her. 

He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please don't say that, Sakura. We already survived lot's of battles, Sakura! Please don't give in! Please...for me..." 

"Gomenasai...Syaoran-kun...I know you will be able to find...a better...woman..." she continued softly.

"Don't such things! You were the only light in my lonely world, Sakura! Onegai...."

Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

He glanced at Sakura. 

Who was still looking as beautiful as ever.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said softly.

She gently touched her betrothed face.

"Sakura..."

Syaoran gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

A Kiss that proved their love for each other.

A kiss that showed care.

A kiss that was their last.

And with one last breath, Sakura's eyes closed.

Forever.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Sakura! You can't be..."

The word was too horrible to say.

It was horrible just horrible.

The word death.

"Sakura!!! Please!! No!!! Don't leave me!!! You're the only one I have left!!!"

Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

Then, Sakura's cards began to glow. 

Faintly at first. 

But then and they began to glow brighter...

And brighter. 

These cards of whom she deeply cared for, 

of whom she carefully trained for rushed out to the great card mistress.

Each card knew of what happened to her..

Their mistress.

These cards have to power to unseal themselves.

Even without the aid of their beloved mistress. _A/N: can the cards do that? oh well, this is my fic anyway so...hahaha!! oh, I mean *sniff*_

The Rain Card _A/N:_ _is there one?_ unsealed herself to wash off her mistress' blood.

Soft drizzles at first in order not to furthermore hurt her mistress' delicate body.

The cards reminisced the time when their mistress was just 10 years old.

On how bravely their mistress fought them.

To gain their respect.

On how wholeheartedly their mistress trained them.

For them to be stronger.

The mistress who gave them a heart. 

This young woman...who used to be their guide.

Now, with her gone.

The cards were left all alone.

Syaoran looked up at them.

The cards who never even once left their mistress side.

"The cards..." Syaoran whispered softly. "I'm glad you're all still here for her..."

As if in reply, both the Song and the Windy cards unsealed themselves.

The Song Card sang a sad song.

The Windy Card blew the wilted blossoms sadly.

Syaoran stood up.

He gently carried Sakura Kinomoto's lifeless body.

And left.

The rain got stronger...

And stronger...

As because the cards are deeply grieving for the death of their master. 

Just above the tall Cherry Blossom tree, the Rain Card can be seen.

Glowing and floating ominously.

And with tears flowing out of her cold eyes.

A strong gust of wind blew.

And a sad song can be heard throughout the night.

Author's Notes: How was it? HOW WAS IT???? DID IT MADE YOU CRY?? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! ONEGAI!!! Hehe...anyway, enough tantrums...I was just watching the anime Ayashi no Ceres and I saw (or heard, rather, Aya) throwing a tantrum. So I wanted to throw a tantrum too!!. Well, enough of that. Anyways, don't even ask when the next chapter's gonna be posted because there will never be a second chapter!! As I said...this story only has and/or contains only one (1) chapter, okay?


End file.
